Tsuneni Robaru
Tsuneni Robaru '(常にロバル/Tsuneni Robaru) es una Fanloid Original basada en Kagamine Len para el motor VOCALOID4. Su nombre se forma de desordenar algunas sílabas de la frase "常にロールバック (Tsuneni Rorubakku/La que siempre rodó hacia atrás)", que tiene que ver con el trasfondo de la Fanloid. Historia La creadora llegó a un punto en el que se cansó de crear Fanloids basados en su creación principal (Shina Takane) debido a que la idea se le hizo relativamente poco original, por lo que se contentó con los 5 personajes que había creado hasta la fecha. Un día se encontraba escuchando una versión de Rolling Girl cantada por Hatsune Miku y KAITO, y entonces su mente se ''iluminó y comenzó a imaginar un personaje que reflejara -hasta cierto punto- el dolor de alguien que ha sufrido acoso escolar. Este se considera el punto de partida oficial para la creación de Robaru. Su nombre, diseño y demás detalles se fueron desarrollando a lo largo de aproximadamente un mes, y el 11 de Febrero de 2014 se dio a conocer a la comunidad de la Wiki Fanloid. Luego de esto, Robaru quedó prácticamente en el olvido. 4 años después, a finales de 2018, su creadora retomó a sus Fanloids anteriores dispuesta a brindarles la misma atención a todos. Dentro de los beneficios que recibirá Robaru serán un diseño hecho digitalmente y más covers de los que ya se tienen en lista de espera. '''Historia de la Fanloid En proceso. Configuración de Voz Su voz se hace en VOCALOID4 en base a la voz de Kagamine Len V4X Cold, y de voz secundaria a Len V4X Serious NOTAS ESPECIALES: Mejora respecto a la voz anterior. Su voz es suave, un poco aniñada y algo nasal, representando su personalidad tímida e insegura, lo cual puede representar un problema según el tipo de canción que se busque hacer. Debido a la mejora de la calidad del VoiceBank proveedor, su pronunciación ha sido corregida. En algunos casos el fonema a suena como una "sh" y no como una "ch"; si se utilizan varias pistas para hacer armonías, suele crearse un efecto un poco desagradable con vocales como o, e, entre otras. Se recomienda usarla en canciones lentas, y no tanto en aquellas que requieran una voz enérgica. Se ha detectado un ceceo y dificultad para la R. Es necesario activar el modo de Soplamiento de Tono, independientemente de la pista que sea. Personalidad Robaru es una androide que representa a una chica dulce y tranquila, que no busca meterse con nadie, pero que presenta problemas de autoestima e indicios de fobia social. Siempre que está en un lugar con mucha gente comienza a hiperventilar y se aísla en un rincón porque piensa que será lastimada nuevamente. Muy pocas veces ha manifestado otro sentimiento que no haya sido el miedo y -hasta cierto grado- tristeza. Una de sus costumbres es siempre caminar viendo hacia el suelo. Rara vez levanta la mirada, y esto incluye el hablar con otras personas. Le cuesta ver a otros a los ojos. Es algo débil emocionalmente, y el hecho se agrava cuando tiene que hablar con alguien desconocido ya que se pone nerviosa, tartamudea un poco, su voz se vuelve temblorosa y suda frío. Inclusive puede llegar a temblar y casi orinarse. Suele disculparse mucho, inclusive cuando no debe. Aunque parezca una chica ingenua y de la que uno se puede aprovechar fácilmente, es muy astuta y sabe cuándo decir no. Tiene un lado oscuro del que sólo su hermano Roruko sabe: Es pirómana (Atracción descontrolada por producir incendios y por el fuego) por alguna razón desconocida. Posee varios gustos como estar sola, el silencio, la lluvia, los ojos heterocromáticos (la única instancia en la que puede ver a alguien más directamente), el fuego, quemar cosas en secreto, el olor a cerillo quemado y Kaito (encuentra protección en él). En contraste, no le agrada Hatsune Miku, la violencia, la gente, los hospitales y que le hablen fuerte. Tiene un miedo descomunal a ser juzgada por otros, por eso prefiere permanecer callada en presencia de otros a menos que se le pida hablar. Relaciones VOCALOID * Hatsune Miku: Aparentan llevarse bien pero a Robaru no le termina de agradar del todo. * KAITO: Está profundamente enamorada de él, ya que suele verlo como una figura de protección y confianza más que nada. Fanloid * Tsuneni Roruko: Es su hermano. Lo quiere más que a nada en el mundo y procura siempre estar a su lado. Tienen un lazo muy estrecho. * Yowane Haku: Le agrada, pero no le gusta que beba demasiado y que tenga una actitud pesimista. Haku suele confundirla con un Voyakiloid por los colores de su ropa (a pesar de que no utiliza el color morado). * Kaon Oto: Kaon siempre la molesta y acosa por ser más linda que ella (Kaon es muy celosa). Esto a Robaru no le agrada ya que le trae recuerdos de su escuela. Curiosidades *Su número de serie es el 49 por varias razones. **En Japón el número 4 tiene dos pronunciaciones: "Yon" y "Shi" (la cual es la misma que la de muerte). La pronunciación del 9 ("Kyuu") es parecida a "Sufrimiento". **En los hospitales japoneses no existe ni el piso 4 ni el 9. Notoriamente cuando Robaru iba a la escuela ingresaba mucho al hospital, y siempre estaba en el piso 3 o el piso 8, cercanos a dichos pisos faltantes. *Algunas personas han declarado que tiene apariencia de Voyakiloid. Sin embargo no es perteneciente a esta categoría. *No es partidaria de la violencia, y aún así carga con ella una pistola Taser por si las dudas. *Los patrones de ondas en su cinturón y el cuadro en su pecho son para medir sus latidos y su respiración. *El botón en su cinturón se ilumina de colores cuando canta. *Aún tiene las heridas de cuando iba a la escuela. *Se lastima muy seguido, como Kiaito. *Sus manos están vendadas. *Tiene un reloj en forma de Kaito en su muñeca derecha. *Es dueña de un lanzallamas que apoda "Kasai-Kun". A pesar de estar consciente de la condición de su hermana, Roruko no sabe de la existencia de este objeto. *Tiene problemas en su dicción, debido al VB proveedor. Dichos problemas son un ceceo y cierta dificultad para pronunciar la R. A ésto se le añade una voz algo nasal. Por éstas características, su creadora la considera "tierna". *Junto con Shinda Tori, es la Fanloid más versátil de su creadora. *En cierto punto la creadora llegó a compararse con ella y se dio cuenta de que es como un reflejo de la parte más profunda de su alma. Comparten la mayor parte de rasgos físicos y actitudinales. Canciones Covers: *Rolling Girl *Matryoshka (Con Tsuneni Roruko) *Electric Angel *Just be Friends *Double Lariat *Magnet (Con Tsuneni Roruko) *Magnet ver. 2 (Con Kaito) *Donut Hole *Poker Face *Senbonzakura *World's End Dancehall (Con Tsuneni Roruko) *Panda Hero *Love is War *PonPonPon *Heart Beats *Ama no Jaku *Somebody That I Used To Know/Robaru English (Con Roruko) *Circus Monster (japanese ver.) *WILDFIRE!! Galería Arte Oficial= Tsuneni Robaru.jpg|Diseño de Robaru |-| Covers= Somebody That I Used To Know Robaru & Roruko.png|"Now You're just somebody that i used to know" (Demo de su VB English) |-| Otros= Robaru.png|Diseño de Robaru por Ruke LSL kaitoxrobaru.png|El Sueño de Robaru NOW.png|Kaito neko: Te amo robaru ÑOÑ!! tsuneni_robaru_plush_nen.jpg|Nendoroid Plush de Robaru 20140826 224802.jpg|Regalo de Yuzuki-Anii01 Categoría:Fanloid Categoría:Hecho en Vocaloid Categoría:Basado en Kagamine Len Categoría:Personajes Originales Categoría:Femenino Categoría:2014